


Unfair

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, No Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hotel night, after a very <i>busy</i> day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 3, 2008 on livejournal under the name himmerethwen (an lj username I used previously).

It was one of those few, blessed nights when they had time in the schedule to actually sleep on a real bed, in a real room, in an anonymous hotel in St. Louis. Zach handed them their keys before wearily waving them off, Spence and Jon sagging against each other on their way to 215, and Ryan practically _pulling_ Brendon by the sleeve to 217.

After locking the door behind Brendon, Ryan attacked, muttering, 'finally,' and 'damn girl’s jeans,' as he kissed the lips that he had been watching earlier, caressing the microphone, snarling through the lyrics that he had written. His hands were fidgeting, pulling Brendon’s belt off so fast that it snapped out of the last loop, and Brendon’s hip followed its movement. “Damn, Ross. You’re acting like I just spent the last 45 minutes teasing you on stage, and then, the last 30 with my hand up the back of your shirt, doing that thing that I know you _hate_."

“Shut up,” Ryan forced through gritted teeth, grabbing Brendon’s chin, and moving it out of the goddamn way, trying to get more neck and skin and biting that spot, that one _right there_ , the one that made Brendon…

“Fuck.” His knees gave out some, and Ryan caught him, a rough, solid knee supporting his crotch. The sound he made was wordless, a low keening sound. Ryan licked the trace of it from his lips.

“Bed.”

“So sweet, Ryan,” Brendon gasped out, fingers clutching to the hem of Ryan’s hoodie, pulling it up and over his head. “You certainly know how to set the mood.”

Ryan pushed Brendon down onto the bed, peeling his own jeans off before harshly grabbing and pulling down the damned zipper in jeans that were way too tight for an erection the size of Brendon’s. Ryan’s clumsy, needy hands brushing against him was just too much. “Here…wait.” Brendon reached down, taking his hands from Ryan’s hair and helping Ryan get the damned things off. And of course, any kinds of underwear were strictly forbidden with jeans _that_ tight. Shirts were thrown in the direction of the bathroom, but they wouldn't notice that until tomorrow morning when Brendon would trip over them.

“God, Brendon. I wanna fuck you.”

“No complaints here,” Brendon shifted, getting the jeans off of his ankles and already positioning himself. 

“Wait. Lube…condoms,” Ryan mentioned, half-heartedly, staring at the beautiful boy in front of him, hard and red, bruised lips, knees already up and sharp hipbones wriggling.

“No," Brendon said, breathless. “No, no. I…no. I trust you. I…just fuck me, Ryan. I love you. I want to feel you, and just you.”

Ryan stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

Fuck, Ryan!” Brendon spit into his own hand, and grabbed Ryan’s dick, pulling forcefully once, twice. “Ryan, fuck me. Fuck me hard. Now.”

“I love you, Brendon," Ryan gasped as he pushed in, nothing but the resistance and pressure and the _feeling_. Just he and Brendon. He cried out, loud and uncaring, swept away. His hips flicked forward a few more inches, and Brendon bit off a scream.

He could see the look on Ryan’s face. “I’m fine…,” he sighed. “Fine....fine.” Answering an unasked question. “Don’t stop.”

Ryan brushed a piece of hair from his forehead, “I won’t. Never.”

Brendon screamed, loud and long and heart wrenching. “Goddamn, Ryan. Do that again.”

Leaning forward on his elbows, Ryan hitched his hips deep again.

“If you two don’t SHUT THE FUCK UP, I’m going to STEAL your straightening irons!” Spencer’s voice cut across the paper-thin walls, loud, fist-sized bangs accompanying it.

Jon’s giggles joined him. “And your BELTS!!!”

Brendon bit his lip, the bruised red turning white under the force of it. “Don’t you dare _fucking_ stop.”

Shaking his head, Ryan kissed him, loosened his bottom lip from his teeth, and replaced them with his own. Brendon shuddered under him, and Ryan gasped, loud as Brendon’s muscles clinched just right.

“Ryan!” 

Concentrating hard, his eyebrows creased together, Ryan blew some sweat from his eyes, and ignored the voice coming from the other side of the wall. Spencer could just _fuck off_.

"I’ll hide your EYELINER!"

Ryan’s hips stilled.

_Now, that just wasn’t fair._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
